


A tough day for little Ranboo

by Beeinspace



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, But have this, Evil Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Hyperfixation go brrrrrrr, I need to cope, Ill probably post more things, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Non-Sexual Age Play, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), and, because ranboo is my fav, comments if you would like too, google docs makes it seem longer, i wrote this, if people really like this, ill make a part 2, its not ageplay but, leave kudos and, no beta we die like men, part 2 is up!, thats a tag so, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeinspace/pseuds/Beeinspace
Summary: It all happened so fast. One second he was chatting with Philza and Technoblade about what they were going to do once they got to the Woodland Mansion and the next he was sent crashing into little-space.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 448





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Google docs made this seem a lot longer than it was. Pain
> 
> I'll make a second part if people seem to really like this or i wanna add on :]]
> 
> Im pretty new to ao3 so yeah-

Ranboo felt small the second he woke up. He had no idea why either, so he almost just tugged the soft blanket back over his head and went back to sleep. But appertanly the world had other plans as he heard a sudden loud ping from his communicator. He groans but gets up, heading over to the chest that had his communicator sitting on top of it. It was a message from Philza and when he saw what it said he froze in his tracks.

_ Philza whispers to you: Hey mate, me and Techno are going to head out to a Woodland Mansion. Would you like to come with? :] _

Ranboo _wanted_ to decline, he truly did. He just wanted to give in to his regression but he felt bad about saying no. He sighs as he realizes he's going to have to stay big for a while until he gets home. He shoots a message back at Phil and starts to get ready for the adventure.

_ Ranboo: Yeah sure! Just give me a minute! :D _

***

It all happened so fast. One second he was chatting with Philza and Technoblade about what they were going to do once they got to the Woodland Mansion and the next he was sent crashing into little-space. 

As he was chatting with the two, a skeleton thought it was a great idea to come out from under the tree it was hiding under and shot him in the shoulder. This sudden ambush made Techno grumble a curse and aim his already loaded crossbow and shoot at the skeleton, it collapsed the second the arrow made contact with it. He turns back to see Ranboo sobbing and babbling. 

_**RANBOO HURT** _

_**E** _

_**E** _

_**HURTBOO D:** _

_**HELP HIM TECHNO!!** _

_**CRYBOO :[** _

_**OH NO BROTHER IS CRYING D:**_

Phil and Techno stood there shocked for a moment. Then Techno pulls a face and scoffs.

“It wasn't even that bad, surely you have had worse than that Ranboo. Why in the world are you crying?” The voices seemed pissed off at this reply and so did Phil. Listen, Phil knew Techno was dense at times. But seriously? Wasn't he a past Caregiver for Wilbur?! How did him of all people not know what was going on!

Phil elebows Techno making the piglin hybrid grunt. Said man raises an eyebrow at the winged hybrid and was about to say something when he was cut off by Phil whisper shouting as to not scare the little infront of them.

“Mate are you blind?!”, Phil exclaims, “I thought caregivers were supposed to know what a little acts like! Not people who’ve only read about them!” Philza wasn’t truly mad, more disappointed.

This made the pink-haired man realize, and now the guilt hit him hard. It didn't help when Ranboo let out another loud sob. Techno immediately goes into caregiver mode, the feeling of needing to protect and keep Ranboo safe shooting through his system. He kicks into action and rushes over to Ranboo, kneeling in front of him and first tries to get the little’s attention.

Once Ranboo started to acknowledge him, he first apologized but also asked his questions he hoped the little could answer. It stunned Philza how quickly Techno could put on the role of a caregiver. 

“Hey bub,” Techno says softly, “I'm sorry for what i said. I won't say it again ok? Can you answer some of my questions?” Ranboo pauses to process what Techno had said, he gives a tearful nod. 

“Good! Are you alright with being touched?” Techno did not want to overstep any boundaries especially after what he had said. Ranboo gives a quick nod, the little launching himself into Technos arms that wrapped around him back.

Techno hoists the little up so he could carry him, and the small amount of effort he did it with made Techno worry about the Enderman hybrid weight. He hoped it was just an enderman thing as he turned back to where Phil stood and realized the other had already headed inside the house to get some medical supplies.

Techno started the short trip back to his and Philzas house, Ranboo holding onto him tightly. “Hey bub?” Techno says softly, receiving a muffled and horse, “Yes?”

“Where do you keep your little stuff if you remember?” Another muffled reply, “In da’ shack.” Techno would ask Philza to look for it later. He still had another question and he needed to patch the little up. The piglin hybrid finally gets inside the home and sets Ranboo on a chair so he could go get some supplies that Philza might have missed. But the expression on the other hybrids' faces said it all. ‘Please don't leave me alone.’ the expression begged.

“I'm here Tech, and I got all the stuff.” Philza says, making Techno thank him inside his head as he would’ve felt too bad to leave the little alone. “Hey little one,” Philza says, “we just gotta get you patched up, and then we can play!” Ranboo’s eyes sparkle at the statement and he holds out his pinky finger to Philza, “Pwomise?” he says. Phil wraps his own pinky finger around the others and nods his head, “Promise!”

The two hybrids get too work, first by removing the arrow from the littles shoulder, thankfully it wasn't lodged deep but it still made Ranboo let out a yelp and start to cry from the pain. They softly shushed him, whispering small praises to him how he was brave and tough for sitting still so they could patch him up. Techno wondered the last time Ranboo ever heard a praise due to the look and question the two received.

“ ‘m good?” Ranboo asked softly, almost as if he was trying to decipher if the two were lying. Techno was about to say something when Philza beat him to replying. “Yes you are! Why do you think you aren't?” The answer they received shocked the two caregivers into silence. 

“Mr.’uackity said I was a bad boy. I twied to be bettwer but he only get madder..”

Ranboo seemed to be saddened by what he said and Phil’s face contorted into a worried and concerned face while Techno held himself back from leaving to go find Quackity, yell at him and then kill him. Who in the world does that to a little? Ranboo is in his most vulnerable state and Quackity took advantage of that. The voices seemed to not like this answer too.

_**KILL HIM!!!** _

_**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!** _

_**E** _

_**E** _

_**/rainbow chat** _

_**SADBOO** _

_**TECHNODAD** _

_**TECHNOSOFT** _

_**RANBOO!! PROTECT HIM!!** _

_**KILL QUACKITY** _

_**BEAT HIM UP!!** _

_**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!** _

Technos thoughts about murdering Quackity were cut off by Philzas soft voice that seemed to coo over the boy. “Well Ranboo, i promise if he ever comes over he won't say those things again, okay? You are not bad like Quackity says, ok?” Philza ends his statement with a ruffle of Ranboos hair, making the boy light up at both the action and the words. After a bit, they were finally done patching Ranboo up.

“Hey Phil?” A hum in response to signify he was listening, “Could you go get Ranboo’s little stuff from his shack?” 

“Its in dah first chest!” Ranboo (un)helpfully add on, making Philza sigh but nod. Techno thanked Phil who only waved him off with a smile, and then he was off outside. Techno turns back to the little, crouching where the little was sitting on the chair. He finally asked his final question from earlier. “How old are you feeling bub?”

Ranboo counts on his fingers before holding up four fingers and shouting the number. “Such a little one!” Techno cooed, ruffling the enderman hybrids hair earning a smile and giggle from the little. 

Techno pulled his hand back and was about to head into the kitchen to make some coffee and hot cocoa when suddenly the little let out and enderman like whine. He turns back around to see the boy making grabby hands, begging to be picked up and brought with or just be near techno. Techno lets out a small sigh that was followed by a smile. 

He totally didn't miss holding a little. No siree. Ok maybe he did just a tiny bit. It was almost like instinct, Wilbur, the person he last cared for, loved being picked up so he was pretty used to picking up people taller than him. 

Phil finally came back, arms full of little stuff as they had no bag to put them in. Although he didn't expect to see Techno holding Ranboo up, the little having his legs wrapped around the caregivers waist, with one hand and the other was occupied with pouring hot water in a mug and he was trying too figure out how he would open the cocoa packet without dropping Ranboo. He tried to set the little down on a nearby counter so he could do things but he felt bad at the expression the other had. 

Philza lets out a laugh, this caused Techno to turn around and shoot Phil and playful glare. Ranboo seemed to perk up as he noticed Phil and also seeing Philzas items and letting out a happy enderman chirp. “Dotty!” The enderman hybrid exclaimed, making grabby hands at the bunny plushie that's sat on top of all the items. Said items consisted of only a few things, a soft navy blue blanket, a baby bottle, sippy cup, paci and Dotty the bunny plushie. Phil sets everything down on the table and then grabs the plush, handing it to Ranboo and then shooed the other two out so he could take over the kitchen. 

Techno thanks Phil before heading into the living room. Techno sat Ranboo on the ground so he could sit down and play with the little. This made the enderman hybrid let out a small sob, making Techno worry a lot. Why was he crying? Did he spill some water on him by accident? Technos mind was filled with the need to protect Ranboo, both from his own thoughts/instincts and the voices. _Protect. Where is the danger? Pro **tECT.** KEEP YOUR KIN SAFE. **PROTECT. DEFEND YOUR KIN. KILL ANYTHING THAT TRIES TO HURT YOUR KIN. PROTECT. PROTECT.**_

Techno manages to snap out of it before it gets dangerous, damn piglin genes. The voices did help either. He pushes that aside and crouches down to where the little sat and cried. Painful looking burns sizzled on his skin and he suppressed the urge to hurt everything because his mind perceived that something hurt the little and that meant there was danger.    
  
“Hey. Hey.. Little one, what's wrong?” He softly said, getting a response that made his blood boil and the voices scream louder. “Pwease don't leave. Pwease don't, I'll be good! I pwomise! I don't wike being alone. Mr.’uackity always left. Pwease don't leave..” Ranboo softly said, holding onto Technos hand with his own to try and stop him from leaving like Quackity would. 

Techno sighs softly and hugs the boy close. “I'm not leaving. Phil’s not leaving either. We aren't going anywhere I promise. I just wanted to play with you, would you like that?” This seemed to get Ranboo too brighten up. The boy wipes his tears away and nods his head. His smile came back. Techno gives Ranboo another healing potion for his burns on his eyes and then starts to play with the little.

***

Phil finally comes into the living room, holding his and Technos coffee in both hands and a sippy cup full of hot cocoa tucked in his arm. He sets the mugs on a table that was in front of the couch and hands the little his drink, the boy immediately taking a sip. Techno went to stop him but was confused when the drink hit his tongue and he didn't yelp at the hot drink. Philza chuckles at the confused expression the piglin hybrid held and answered his question. “I let the water sit too cool off a little bit so it didn't burn his tongue but also isn't cold either.” Techno let out a small ‘oh’ before the two caregivers took a sip out of their coffee that they grabbing off the coffee table

A good few minutes pass when the oven dinged, startling Techno and Ranboo a bit. 

“That’ll be the cookies!” Philza exclaims. 

“The _WHAT_ now?” Oh boy, they were in for a treat. Hopefully Ranboo doesn't get as hyper as Wilbur did when he had a sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anddd part 2 is done! I hoped you guys like this! Sorry if its extremely short, Google docs makes it seem longer lol

He was wrong. So very very wrong.    
“Phil, I hate you so  _ much _ .” Techno said while holding a practically vibrating Ranboo. Phil laughs, putting away the remainder of the cookies they didn't eat for later in case they wanted some. Techno sighs, he sets Ranboo down but before the little can bolt off somewhere, he holds him by the shoulder and asks him something.    
“Wanna go and play outside?” He asks the little, the enderman hybrid letting out an excited chirp and nodding his head eagerly. He runs over to where his coat and other things that kept him warm in the Tundra and pulls them on, turning around to face the other two hybrids who put on their own coats, capes and boots. The heterochromatic boy vibrated on the spot as he waited for Techno and Philza.

Finally they head outside, immediately Ranboo pokes at Technos shoulder before shouting, “Tag you’re it!” Ranboo runs off, Techno chuckles and runs after the little, said little screaming and giggling as Techno neared. Phil watched with a soft smile before he saw Techno come running up towards where he stood and watched. 

“Come on old man, come play tag with us!” Techno jabbed and Phil rolls his eyes before playfully responding with a confident response. “Well then it’d end too quick! I’d be unfair for the two of you.” Techno smirks at his reply, a playfully fire dance’s in his eyes. “Wanna bet that old man?” 

“Bet!” Philza replies, the same fire in his eyes.

***

All three hybrids came bursting in the cottage door, panting and laughing. The sun started to set and Ranboo showed no sign of getting bigger, this didn't bother Techno nor Philza, the two truly liked taking care of the little. Philza decides to cook his famous beef stew and heads into the kitchen and Techno guides Ranboo into the living room to play until dinner time comes. As he and Ranboo played however he noticed the little one slipping more and more. The way he could tell was by the way the boy acted and talked. The talking was more babbles and chirps of gibberish and some random words strung together. 

He calls for Phil, making the other rush into the room, wings flared up looking for any danger when he realizes there wasn't any and his bird instincts had acted up. He pulls his wings down, a slight red blush present on his cheeks from acting out and Techno chuckled but didn't really mind the action. He tells Philza to grab Ranboos baby bottle and fill it with milk, the elder nods and follows the more experienced caregivers lead. 

Techno talked with Ranboo, although it was one-sided as the hybrid only babbled in response, words too hard to form in this headspace. Techno was definitely more experienced with babyspace as that's what Wilbur mostly regressed too. Techno ruffles his hand through Ranboos black and white hair and smiles as the boy giggles and chirps at the action.

***

Philza soon comes in with two steaming bowls of stew and a baby bottle filled with warm milk. Techno grabs Ranboo and picks him up, the boy letting out a squeal of surprise before being set back down on Technos lap as he sits down on the couch. Phil grabs and opens two tray tables so they could eat in the living room.

Dinner went as normally as it could when Techno had to occupy himself with feeding himself and Ranboo. A couple of times Philza would chuckle at Technos citation, receiving a playful glare from Techno that held words only Phil could understand. They both knew there was no malice behind his glare.

Philza and Techno sat there chatting a bit with Techno still holding the Enderman hybrid, whose bottle was replaced with a paci and he was fast asleep. Their conversation finally graviates to what Ranboo had said earlier in the day about Quackity.

“I just don't get it Phil, why did Quackity do those things? Weren’t they supposed to be friends? I swear, the next time i see him he's gonna regret everything.” Techno could hear the voices agreeing with him, a lot of them chanting ‘Blood for the blood god’. 

Phil shrugs. “I dont know why either, but what i do know is that when Ranboo is in his headspace no one is going to even look at him with the thought of doing something like that. I can promise that.” Techno nods his head, agreeing with Phil before he realizes something he hadn’t thought of earlier, to busy taking care of Ranboo.

“Wait. Phil?”   
  
“What's up mate?”   
  
“How are we going to sleep?”   
.

. .

. . . 

_ “Shit.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! I'll be working on my other Ranboo fic now! < 3


End file.
